Le club des cinq
by arthemys
Summary: La prochaine génération de nettoyeurs entre en scène... pour le plus grand malheur de leurs parents!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**** Bonjour à tous! Une petite fic en français pour changer ;) Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1**

_ Allez, Ryo, dépêche-toi! Nous sommes en retard!

_ Relax, Kaori, détends-toi. Tu ne seras pas en retard pour ta journée entre filles. Et je ne suis pas le dernier, visiblement!

_ Les enfants! hurla Kaori.

Les deux nettoyeurs se tournèrent vers l'escalier où une cavalcade se faisait soudainement entendre. Le premier à débouler fut Hideyuki, évidemment, avec ses longues jambes, ses mèches rousses et les prunelles grises de son père. Du haut de ses dix ans, il veillait jalousement sur sa petite soeur de sept ans et demi, la malicieuse Natsumi aux longs cheveux ébène et aux yeux noisette.

_ On y va, Maman? demanda Natsumi, les yeux brillants. J'ai envie de jouer avec Rumiko.

_ Vous allez encore jouer aux princesses, grogna Hideyuki avec un air dégoûté sous le regard amusé de son père. Moi, je vais retrouver Genzo et Masao, et on va faire plein de parties de Call of Duty.

_ Dis donc, Hide, intervint Kaori d'une voix ferme. Mollo sur la console de jeux! Genzo, Masao et toi avez intérêt à faire autre chose que passer votre journée devant un écran, sinon vous allez m'entendre à mon retour!

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, dit le jeune garçon avec un air désinvolte qui était la copie conforme de celle de son père. On sait faire autre chose que tirer sur des mecs devant un écran.

_Du moment que tu ne le fais pas en vrai.

_ Papa ne me laisse pas prendre mon revolver! Je ne risque pas de tirer sur qui que ce soit!

_ Et encore heureux! s'immisça Ryo dans l'échange, retrouvant son sérieux. Il y a assez de ta mère et moi à porter une arme. Et tu es trop jeune.

_ Peuh! protesta le garçon mécontent. À quel âge as-tu commencé à utiliser une arme, Papa?

_ Hideyuki Saeba! fulmina Kaori alors qu'elle voyait son mari se rembrunir. Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ton père! Tu ne porteras pas d'arme avant ta majorité, et c'est tout!

_ J'ai besoin de plus m'entraîner! Je veux devenir nettoyeur moi aussi! Je veux remplacer Papa quand il prendra sa retraite.

_ Tu as bien le temps, mon fils, dit Ryo doucement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, un air mélancolique sur ses traits. Pour l'instant, le nettoyeur, ici, c'est moi. Profite de ton enfance.

_ Et moi, Papa? demanda Natsumi avec espoir. Je pourrai devenir nettoyeuse aussi, comme Maman? Tu m'apprendras bientôt à tirer?

_ Bientôt tu pourras tirer. Hide a commencé à huit ans, donc oui, bientôt, ma puce. Mais, tu sais, être nettoyeur ce n'est pas le travail idéal. Je préfèrerais que ton frère et toi choisissiez une autre voie.

_ Inutile d'insister, Papa, soupira Hideyuki tandis que Natsumi hochait la tête pour approuver. Et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas faire autre chose. D'abord parce que je le veux vraiment. Je veux aider plein de monde comme toi, il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant. Et puis parce que je suis ton fils. Combien de fois on s'est fait attaquer, Natsumi et moi? Sept fois, déjà, et ce ne sera pas fini de sitôt. Nous sommes les enfants Saeba, les enfants du couple City Hunter, nous sommes faits pour le monde de l'ombre.

_ Tu parles comme si tu étais déjà adulte, dit pensivement Ryo, une pointe de fierté dans le regard. Laisse-toi le temps d'y réfléchir encore, Hide. Je vous protègerai toujours, toi et ta soeur.

_ Tant que tu seras là, lui répondit sombrement le garçon.

Ryo vit pâlir Kaori et s'empressa de changer de sujet.

_ Allez, on doit y aller, sinon Maman sera en retard. Et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la massue spéciale retard sur la tête aujourd'hui!

_ N'oublie pas, mon chéri, lui sussura Kaori d'un air espiègle, que je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir jouer de la massue. Je compte sur toi pour surveiller ton père, Natsumi. À la moindre incartade...

Natsumi hocha la tête avec un air malicieux tandis que son père se décomposait à leurs pieds.

_ Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi vous me faites ça, mes chéries? C'est le printemps, les rues seront pleines de miss mokkori qui n'attendent que moi! Et...

_ Peuh! le coupa Kaori en distribuant les manteaux. Il est bien loin le temps de l'étalon de Shinjuku, Ryo. Tu as quarante-trois ans, je te rappelle.

_ Ah non! bondit Ryo, furieux. J'ai trente ans, Kao! Trente ans, et pas un de plus!

_ Les hommes de trente ans n'ont pas de cheveux gris sur les tempes, commenta Hideyuki d'un ton neutre en laçant ses chaussures.

Ryo se retourna vers lui, larme à l'oeil et visage déformé par la tristesse.

_ Toi aussi, mon fils?

_ Allez, ça suffit! dit Kaori, poussant tout le monde hors de l'appartement. On y va, sinon je vais vraiment être en retard, et ça va me contrarier.

_ Ouh là! gémit Ryo. Allez les enfants, on lève le camp! Sinon je n'aurai pas droit à mon ptit coup du soir!

La gigantesque massue fendit les airs, estampillée "Pas devant les enfants, sombre pervers!" et encastra le nettoyeur dans le mur du couloir. Tandis que Kaori insultait copieusement son mari et que ce dernier marmonnait de vagues excuses en tentant de s'extirper de sa gangue en béton, les enfants secouaient la tête d'un air dépité.

_ Et dire qu'on venait juste de finir de refaire ce mur, soupira Natsumi.

_ Il va falloir s'y remettre, confirma son frère d'un ton morne. On n'a pas fini de faire du béton.

La vie était loin d'être monotone dans l'immeuble Saeba.

* * *

Au café Cat's Eye, l'agitation régnait, même si aucun client n'était présent.

_ Genzo! tonna Umibozu de sa grosse voix. Descends tout de suite!

_ Mais Papa! protesta Rumiko, défendant son aîné. Il ne joue que depuis une demi-heure!

_ Une demi-heure, c'est largement suffisant pour se griller le cerveau. Vous avez autre chose à faire que de passer votre temps devant une console et une télé.

_ Ah, ça tombe bien, Papa! Tu m'avais promis de m'apprendre à poser un chapelet de grenades aujourd'hui.

_ Falcon! hurla Miki, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation et fusillant du regard son rougissant mari qui se ratatina quelque peu. Ne me dis pas que tu joues avec des grenades en présence de Rumiko! Pour l'amour du ciel, elle n'a que huit ans!

_ Non, bien sûr que non, Miki chérie! démentit le géant, tentant de calmer le jeu. Ce sont des grenades à blanc.

_ Quoi?!

_ Eh ben quoi? intervint Genzo de sa voix traînante alors qu'il arrivait derrière le comptoir. Papa nous apprend à nous défendre, Maman. On en a besoin.

Miki fixa ses deux enfants. Ils avaient hérité de ses traits et de sa chevelure, mais ils avaient les yeux et les expressions de leur père, sans compter sa carrure. Rumiko avait la taille gracile mais dépassait déjà sa "cousine" Natsumi d'une demi-tête. Quant à Genzo, il ne faisait pas ses onze ans et paraissait déjà adulte avec son mètre soixante dix-huit et ses quatre-vingt kilos.

Ils avaient également hérité du côté taciturne de son mari, ne parlant jamais à tort et à travers. En cela, ils formaient un contraste saisissant avec les enfants Saeba qui eux avaient tout pris de l'excentricité de Ryo. Mais là, elle avait un problème à régler.

_ Falcon, on en a déjà parlé. Pas de grenades avant douze ans!

_ Je sais, Miki, dit Umibozu d'un air gêné. Mais Masao sait déjà les utiliser, alors Genzo n'a pas voulu être en reste, et Rumiko non plus. Je...

_ Ce que Mick apprend à son fils ne me regarde pas! le coupa-t-elle vivement, toujours furieuse. S'il veut que Masao se fasse exploser avant son onzième anniversaire, c'est son problème. Mais moi je refuse que les petits utilisent des grenades, même à blanc. Est-ce que c'est bien clair, vous trois?

_ Oui, Miki chérie, dit Falcon, capitulant en premier, tête basse.

_ Mais, Maman...

_ Pas de mais, Genzo! Sinon je te prive d'entraînement au bazooka pendant un mois!

_ Mais Maman, un bazooka c'est pire! protesta encore Rumiko. On fait bien plus de dégâts!

_ Non! On peut viser avec un bazooka. Il faut être le dernier des demeurés pour se faire sauter avec. Tandis qu'avec une grenade un accident est vite arrivé. Donc c'est non et c'est mon dernier mot!

_ C'est pas juste, marmonna Rumiko en allant s'installer dans un coin du café avec ses poupées Barbie.

Genzo secoua la tête et s'installa sur un tabouret de bar, sortant une console portable. Miki soupira puis se raidit, tout comme son mari. Ils avaient senti des auras familières approcher. Et une en particulier.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un projectile très bien identifié vola en direction de la tenancière qui ne leva même pas les yeux de sa vaisselle.

_ Miki, mon amouuuur! Viens voir ton étalon!

Projectile qui fut stoppé net par la massue de sa fille, intitulée "Un peu de respect pour Maman!", et qui finit écrasé contre le carrelage, heureusement sans dégât collatéral. Natsumi n'avait pas encore la force dévastatrice de sa mère, mais elle savait très bien calmer les ardeurs de son bouillant paternel.

_ Natsumi! grogna Ryo sous la massue de cent tonnes. Je saluais juste tante Miki!

_ C'est ça, c'est ça, lui répondit-elle tranquillement, provoquant un fou rire général. Quand tu as cet air débile, Papa, c'est que tu ne penses plus qu'avec ton mokkori.

_ Dis donc, jeune fille! Je suis ton père, ne me parle pas comme ça!

L'air outragé de Ryo se dégonfla bien vite lorsqu'il sentit l'aura de Kaori dans son dos. L'ombre d'une massue encore plus importante que celle du couloir le recouvrait totalement, et il préféra battre en retraite, s'accoudant au comptoir à côté de Genzo qui n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux de Mario Kart.

Hideyuki rejoignit son cousin, et tous deux allèrent bien vite s'asseoir à une table loin des adultes qui conversaient, jouant en ligne ensemble. Rumiko et Natsumi étaient déjà en train de jouer aux princesses, comme prévu, ce qui arracha un sourire attendri aux deux mamans.

_ Ha, je t'ai eu, Gen! s'écria Hideyuki avec délectation. Je croyais que tu déchirais tout à Mario Kart?

_ La ferme, Hide! Je t'aurai à la prochaine.

Ils ne purent en dire plus, car ils sentirent l'aura de leur "cousin", Masao Angel, qui arrivait à toute vitesse. Et ils sentirent également...

_ Oh non! grommela Genzo d'un air blasé.

_ Ils sont pareils, dit Hideyuki avec une grimace de dégoût. Je te jure, ils ne sont pas meilleurs amis pour rien. Meilleurs amis pervers, oui!

La porte tinta une nouvelle fois, et un deuxième projectile fendit les airs. Bis repetita...

_ Miki, mon amouuuur! Dans mes bras!

Une deuxième massue fit son apparition, toujours maniée par Natsumi, qui avait empoigné la massue "Anti-pervers" de sa mère. Et Mick Angel finit, comme Ryo auparavant, étalé comme une galette bretonne sur le carrelage du Cat's Eye. Sans un regard de commisération pour son père pleurnichant au sol, Masao salua les adultes puis accourut vers ses "cousins" et meilleurs amis.

_ Salut Gen! Salut Hide!

_ Salut, Masao! dit Hideyuki en lui serrant la main, à l'occidentale.

Genzo se contenta d'une brève inclinaison de tête. Les trois garçons s'éclipsèrent ensuite vers la chambre de Genzo, profitant du départ de leurs mères, et ils jouèrent un moment à leur jeu de guerre favori.

_ Tout ça manque de réalisme, quand même, commenta Hideyuki en se grattant la tête. Quel scénario rocambolesque!

_ Rien ne vaut la réalité, confirma Masao d'un air solennel, faisant s'agiter ses mèches blondes. Comme ce que fait ton père, Hide, et ce que faisait le mien.

_ Et le mien, renchérit Genzo. C'était le meilleur.

_ Même pas en rêve! le contra Masao, fronçant les sourcils, ce qui le faisait ressembler de façon frappante à Kazue. C'est mon père qui était le meilleur!

_ Je vous arrête tout de suite, les gars, dit calmement Hideyuki en rangeant les manettes de jeu. Le meilleur c'est mon père. Et la meilleure preuve, c'est qu'il est toujours en activité alors que vos paternels sont à la retraite depuis un bon bout de temps.

_ Mon père est peut-être à la retraite, le corrigea Masao, mais il sait toujours nettoyer. Il accepte un contrat de temps en temps, et il m'entraîne. Je prendrai bientôt la relève, et je serai le meilleur!

_ Ha! Dans tes rêves! _Je_ serai le meilleur! Moi aussi je suis entraîné par mon père, figure-toi, et mon père c'est City Hunter!

_ Humpf! Des mots, des mots, grogna Genzo. Moi je ne me vante pas, comme vous. J'agis.

_ Et comment agis-tu? voulut savoir Hideyuki, curieux et dubitatif. Tu pars en mission avec ton père?

_ Non, Maman nous tuerait. Mais on pose des pièges pour s'entraîner, et on fait exploser des bâtiments vides au black pour des sociétés de démolition. Ça met du beurre dans les épinards.

_ C'est sûr qu'avec le physique de ton père derrière le comptoir, les clients ne se sont jamais bousculés au café.

_ La ferme, Hide! Ne la ramène pas! Quand on a un tel pervers pour père, on l'écrase!

_ Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon père! rugit le garçon.

_ Eh, les gars! s'interposa Masao entre les deux garçons prêts à en découdre. On se calme! Pour l'instant, personne n'est meilleur que personne, et nos pères sont ce qu'ils sont, mais on est une grande famille. On fera nos preuves plus tard. Alors on se calme. J'ai pas envie d'être puni.

_Moi non plus, dit Hide au bout de quelques secondes. Sinon Papa ne me laissera pas reprendre mon Smith et Wesson avant que je sois majeur.

_ Et moi je n'irai plus poser des explosifs avec mon père, dit Genzo tristement. Pas question d'être puni!

_ Amis? demanda Hide à son géant de cousin.

Genzo lui serra la main, et Masao leur tapa dans le dos à tous deux.

_ Bien! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

_ Concours de tir! suggéra Hideyuki, le regard brillant.

_ J'ai pas mon Colt, bougonna Masao. Maman m'a formellement interdit de le prendre.

_ Papa a plein d'armes au sous-sol, lui rappela Genzo. Venez, on y va.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 2**

Les trois compères regagnèrent le café, où la scène qui s'y déroulait les laissa sans voix de dépit. Ryo et Mick, langues pendantes, bave aux lèvres et rictus de pervers déformant leurs traits, étaient en train de s'extasier sur la robe au décolleté vertigineux de Saeko, qui minaudait ses faveurs. Toujours à leur table, Rumiko et Natsumi ne prêtaient qu'une attention distraite à l'affligeant spectacle, même si cette dernière avait la massue mille tonnes "Restez corrects" de Kaori sur la banquette à côté d'elle.

_ Chère Saeko, sussurrait Ryo, se collant d'un peu trop près à la charmante inspecteur de police. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite?

_ Falcon n'est pas là? demanda-t-elle, sentant que la partie était gagnée d'avance en l'absence du géant et des femmes des nettoyeurs.

_ Il est parti faire des courses en nous confiant la maison et les marmots, répondit suavement Mick en louchant sur l'échancrure de la robe de son interlocutrice.

_ Ah, très bien. En fait, j'aurais un petit travail à vous confier...

_ Que tu paieras en nature, comme de bien entendu! acheva Ryo, essayant de s'enrouler autour des jambes de Saeko qui rougit. N'est-ce pas, Sae...

Boum! Un vacarme du tonnerre retentit, de la poussière s'éleva, et pour la première fois, les trois garçons notèrent avec stupéfaction que Natsumi n'y avait pas été de main morte. Elle avait bien écrasé son père sous la massue, mais en plus elle avait réussi à casser le carrelage dessous, ce qui représentait un sacré tour de force pour une petite fille de trente kilos âgée de sept ans.

_ Natsumi, ça va? lui demanda son frère, inquiet. Tu te sens bien? Tu as tapé beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude!

_ Je... balbutia-t-elle, confuse. Je... je crois que ça va...

_ Et moi, perfonne ne me demande fi fa va, grommela le nettoyeur brun de sous la massue. Merfi, les enfants!

_ Tu l'as mérité, Papa! s'écria Natsumi, furieuse. Tu n'as pas honte de draguer tante Saeko? En plus Maman n'est pas là pour calmer tes ardeurs! Alors je la remplace!

Hideyuki, ainsi que les autres occupants éberlués de la pièce, nota que sa petite soeur, loin d'être la petite chose fragile qu'il pensait qu'elle était, était en réalité une jeune fille tout à fait capable de se défendre, et en cet instant, malgré les boucles brunes qu'elle tenait de son père, elle ressemblait de façon frappante (sans mauvais jeu de mots!) à sa mère.

Il aida son père à sortir de sous la massue et, tandis que cette dernière se volatilisait comme par magie, il inspecta les dégâts.

_ Quatre mètres carrés foutus. Ça veut dire au moins cinq cent mille yens de réparation. Maman va être furax.

_ Si oncle Umi n'arrache pas la tête de Papa avant, dit calmement Natsumi en époussetant son pantalon et son gilet.

_ Dis donc, Natsumi! intervint Ryo, la prunelle sombre. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est toi qui as cassé ce carrelage! Je retiendrai ton argent de poche pour payer les réparations!

_ Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Maman apprenne pourquoi ce carrelage est à refaire, Papa? Hideyuki demanda d'un ton narquois, se plaçant à côté de sa soeur.

Ryo pâlit un peu, puis se résigna, sous les rires tant bien que mal étouffés de Mick et Saeko, et les visages hilares des autres enfants.

_ S'il vous plaît, les enfants, supplia-t-il, à genoux devant eux. Pas un mot à votre mère! Sinon je n'aurai plus le droit de lui faire des câlins d'ici à Noël! Vous aurez votre argent de poche, et même un cadeau, promis!

Le frère et la soeur échangèrent un regard complice, puis hochèrent la tête.

_ D'accord, Papa, dit Hide, un sourire victorieux sur ses traits. Alors je veux que tu me prêtes ton Magnum 44 tout de suite, pour aller tirer avec Genzo et Masao. Et je voudrais le dernier tome de One Piece.

_ Et moi je voudrais la Barbie Blanche Neige, celle qui me manque! sourit Natsumi.

_ Accordé, accordé! capitula Ryo, dépité.

Le nettoyeur se pencha, sortit de son holster de cheville son Smith et Wesson model 29 et le tendit à son fils, crosse en avant. Hideyuki s'avança et l'attrapa, mais son père ne lâcha pas l'arme, une expression intense sur le visage.

_ N'oublie pas, mon fils, que ce n'est pas un jouet. Que tu tires sur des cibles en carton ça va, mais si tu tires sur quelqu'un, il faut savoir en porter la marque, une marque qui ne s'efface jamais. Blesser quelqu'un, prendre une vie, ça déchire l'âme. Ne sois pas pressé d'y arriver, Hide.

Hideyuki fut surpris et ébranlé par le sérieux et l'expression amère de son père. Il se doutait que le métier de nettoyeur n'était pas aussi facile qu'il se le représentait, mais c'était la première fois que son père lui avouait aussi clairement les tourments qu'il pouvait ressentir. La douleur dans ses yeux était bien réelle.

Il s'empara de l'arme et l'examina, tentant de masquer son trouble. L'arme était chargée et parfaitement entretenue. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il vit les enfants l'observer avec envie et les adultes avec mélancolie. Natsumi, constatant son trouble, demanda:

_ Papa, on peut manger le goûter?

_ Bien sûr, ma puce, dit Ryo, se secouant et esquissant un sourire. Tante Miki m'a dit qu'elle avait préparé des gâteaux pour vous avec Rumiko.

_ Je vais les chercher, dit cette dernière. Un coup de main, Genzo!

_ Humpf, grogna le garçon qui lui emboîta le pas dans la pièce derrière le bar.

Hideyuki s'installa à la table des filles, Natsumi ayant rangé les poupées, entre Masao et elle. Les enfants Ijuin ramenèrent lesdits gâteaux et les boissons, et s'installèrent côte à côte en face d'eux, remplissant la banquette. Tous attaquèrent la belle pile de gâteaux avec appétit, prêtant une oreille distraite à la conversation des adultes.

_ Alors, ce travail? demandait Ryo, devenu beaucoup plus sérieux.

_ Une bande de trafiquants de drogue, soupira Saeko. Le parrain est inattaquable par les voies officielles, car c'est un diplomate bénéficiant de l'immunité. Nous avons de forts soupçons mais aucune preuve.

_ Il faut qu'on ramène des preuves, donc, résuma Mick, sirotant un café. Quand et où?

_ D'après mes infos, ils ont investi un entrepôt sur les docks ouest, et une grosse livraison est prévue ce soir. Il faudrait agir demain au plus tard, avant que la came ne soit dispersée dans tout le pays.

_ Ils sont nombreux? demanda Ryo, la mine sombre.

_ Une douzaine, répondit Saeko, l'air blasée. Ce que je veux éviter, c'est que cette drogue ne se répande dans les rues et fasse de nombreuses victimes. C'est de l'ecstasy.

Hideyuki, tout en s'empiffrant des délicieux gâteaux, échangea un regard avec Genzo et Masao. Il vit tout de suite que tous trois étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'était l'occasion rêvée de faire leurs preuves. De prouver à leurs pères respectifs qu'ils pourraient leur succéder. Douze gardes, ce serait une balade de santé. D'autant que Ryo et Mick n'avaient pas l'air transportés de joie.

_ Saeko, je ne le sens pas, murmura Ryo, si bas que seuls ses enfants, qui avaient hérité de son ouïe surhumaine, l'entendirent. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ Pareil, renchérit tout bas Mick, l'air mal à l'aise. Il y a quelque chose...

_ Les garçons, dit Saeko d'un ton implorant, je ne peux rien faire sans vous. J'ai les mains liées. J'ai besoin de ces preuves. Au pire, faites tout sauter. Je préfère que la drogue disparaisse, mais je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de vous!

Ryo et Mick échangèrent un regard, et Hideyuki vit leurs traits se durcir. Il sut.

_ D'accord, Saeko, dit Ryo. Mais cette fois, tu nous payes, et pas en nature.

_ Deux millions chacun, dit-elle très vite. Et pareil pour Falcon s'il accepte. Je le prends sur la caisse spéciale de la police.

_ Ok, opina Mick après deux secondes, imité par Ryo. Mais tu sais, ajouta-t-il avec son air lubrique, je ne serais pas contre une avance en nat...

Bam! Une deuxième fois, la massue "Anti-pervers" cassa du carrelage et du nettoyeur, et Natsumi, furax, éructa:

_ Non mais ça suffit, oncle Mick! T'en as pas marre de te prendre une massue sur la tête? Comporte-toi en être civilisé!

_ Dévolé, Natfumi! Promis, ve recommenfe plus! Tu reffembles trop à ta mère...

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai honte, marmonna Masao, alors que tous les enfants, une goutte de sueur à l'arrière de la tête, contemplaient la scène. Allez, on y va. Papa, on va tirer, maintenant! annonça-t-il à haute voix.

_ Faites attention, lui répondit l'Américain en s'extirpant de sous la massue. Règles de sécurité, vigilance, concentration.

_ Et attention aux filles, ajouta Ryo.

Tous les enfants hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la salle de tir aménagée au sous-sol du café. Là, les enfants choisirent leur arme, sauf Hideyuki qui avait celle de son père et Natsumi qui bouillait de ne pas encore pouvoir tirer. Masao choisit un Colt King Cobra 357 Magnum identique au sien, tandis que Genzo prenait un Smith et Wesson 500, la nouvelle arme de prédilection de son père car la plus puissante arme de poing au monde, et Rumiko un Taurus 415T 41 Magnum, suffisamment léger pour elle.

Les enfants tirèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure, se tirant la bourre et se chambrant gentiment, puis les garçons échangèrent un regard complice.

_ On y va maintenant, souffla Hideyuki. Genzo, tu as les clés?

_ Oui, dit ce dernier en sortant fièrement les clés de la jeep de son père. Je prends juste quelques grenades, de l'essence et du plastic.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Rumiko, interloquée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Vous allez où avec la voiture de Papa? Et pourquoi des grenades et des explosifs?

_ On va sur les docks ouest, dit Masao.

Natsumi et Rumiko le dévisagèrent comme s'il était devenu fou, puis Natsumi dit:

_ Non mais ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous voulez vous faire tuer?

_ Absolument pas, nia tranquillement Genzo. Juste faire nos preuves, et faire une bonne action.

_ Mais c'est n'importe quoi! s'emporta-t-elle, furieuse, une massue "Ne soyez pas stupides!" apparaissant dans sa main, faisant se recroqueviller les garçons. Pas question que vous y alliez! C'est trop dangereux! Vous n'avez jamais fait ça, et en plus Papa ne le sent pas! Ton père non plus, Masao!

Hideyuki intervint, posant le bras sur celui de sa soeur. Ils communiquaient par un simple regard, ils y étaient habitués. À l'instar de leurs parents, ils savaient toujours ce que l'autre pensait, nul besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Sachant ce qui se passait, les trois autres enfants restèrent silencieux, se contentant d'observer en silence.

Au bout d'une longue minute, Natsumi fit disparaître sa massue et soupira bruyamment.

_ Très bien, les garçons. Mais Rumiko et moi, on vient avec vous pour assurer vos arrières.

_ Pas question! tonna Genzo, imitation parfaite de son imposant père. C'est nous que ça regarde, pas vous!

Natsumi, plus petite que lui de cinquante bons centimètres, se planta à ses pieds, une expression résolue et fermée sur ses traits fins, et martela, le regardant droit dans les yeux:

_ On vient avec vous, que ça vous plaise ou non. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, on peut toujours aller voir Papa et oncle Mick.

Genzo soupira de frustration, mais Hideyuki savait que c'était à prendre ou à laisser.

_ D'accord, soupira-t-il. Rumiko...

_ Mon bazooka, je sais, sourit cette dernière avec un air féroce, allant chercher son arme de prédilection.

_ Natsumi...

_ Ne dis rien, grand frère, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai mes massues. Et puis tu sais, oncle Umi m'a appris à poser des pièges également.

_ Quoi? Papa est au courant?

_ Papa non, mais Maman oui, dit-elle malicieusement. Techniques anti-pervers.

_ Ah les filles, grogna Genzo. Allez, on y va avant de se faire griller.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les cinq enfants s'éclipsèrent aussi discrètement que possible, priant pour que Ryo soit trop concentré sur Saeko pour prêter attention à leur fuite. Ils réussirent à s'installer dans la jeep, heureusement garée à une centaine de mètres du café, et Genzo démarra. Ils y allèrent mollo, faisant comme si tout allait bien. Genzo, avec sa stature de jeune adulte, n'attirerait pas l'attention, mais le voir avec quatre enfants serait suspect.

Une fois hors de portée de détection de Ryo, Genzo accéléra. Le temps leur était compté. Ils ne pourraient pas duper deux pros comme Ryo Saeba et Mick Angel très longtemps. Croisant les doigts pour ne pas voir son père revenant des courses, Genzo fila le long des rues secondaires de Shinjuku, et bientôt ils atteignirent les quartiers du port. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé dans la jeep.

Dans un crissement de pneus, Genzo s'arrêta non loin des premiers docks, et les cinq enfants descendirent, aux aguets et arme à portée de main. Tout avait l'air calme en cette fin d'après-midi, cependant Hideyuki décela une certaine tension dans l'air. Son père l'avait initié à la détection d'aura, mais sa soeur le surpassait largement en la matière. Alors il se tourna vers elle.

_ Natsumi?

_ Ils sont trois entrepôts plus loin, dit-elle d'un air quelque peu anxieux. Hide, ce ne sont pas des tendres. Ils ont tous déjà tué.

_ Comment le sais-tu? lui demanda Masao avec étonnement.

_ Je vois leur aura, expliqua-t-elle en frissonnant, serrant la main de son frère dans la sienne. Elle est noire, si noire! Ce sont des assassins sans foi ni loi.

_ Tu vois les auras? voulut savoir Genzo qui apprenait cela, notant que ni Hide ni Rumiko n'avaient l'air surpris. De quelle couleur est la nôtre?

_ La tienne est bleu roi. Rassurante et sûre. Celle de Masao est rouge vif. Intense et avide d'en découdre. Celle de Rumiko est verte comme l'herbe des prés. Chaleureuse et digne de confiance. Et celle de Hide est rouge bordeaux.

_ Je vois, dit Genzo après quelques secondes de stupeur. Et par curiosité, de quelle couleur est celle de mon père?

Natsumi hésita, mais Hideyuki lui serra brièvement la main, lui transmettant son soutien.

_ Eh bien, celle de ton père est bleu nuit. Comme celles de ton père, Masao, et du nôtre.

_ Pourtant ils ont tué, eux aussi. Et pas qu'une fois.

_ Mais ils ont encore une conscience. Et l'amour les a fait changer. Ils savent qu'infliger la mort est un terrible fardeau, ils ne tuent pas à la légère. Ces hommes, là-bas, n'ont aucune conscience. Aucun remords.

Le silence retomba, et Hideyuki s'interrogeait. N'avaient-ils pas commis une terrible erreur en venant ici? Et s'ils étaient blessés, ou pire? Que deviendraient leurs parents?

_ Peut-être que... commença Masao, l'air gêné.

_ Eh vous, là-bas! appela une voix rauque.

Jetant un regard derrière eux, Hideyuki vit trois types, l'air mauvais, se rapprocher d'eux. Trop tard pour fuir. Il fallait y aller.

_ On court! ordonna-t-il.

Les enfants s'élancèrent, distançant aisément les balourds qui tentaient de les arraisonner, et se planquèrent entre des caisses, près d'un navire qui se faisait vider de sa cargaison. Hideyuki l'observa longuement. Les dockers déchargeaient avec célérité, surveillés par le même genre de types, patibulaires et menaçants, armés jusqu'aux dents. C'était la drogue, il en était certain. Autant sa soeur pouvait voir les auras, autant lui avait un sixième sens qui le trompait rarement.

_ C'est ce bateau, souffla-t-il à ses compagnons.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Genzo, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa carcasse entre deux épais cordages. Maintenant?

_ Non! Ils sont trop nombreux, et la drogue n'a pas fini d'être déchargée. On attend. Dès que ça se tasse, on passe à l'action.

_ Hide...

_ Je sais.

Plus le temps passait, plus le risque était grand de se faire repérer. Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. S'ils partaient, ils se feraient descendre comme des lapins. Et en effet...

_ Chef! Je crois qu'ils sont partis.

_ Les gosses et le balèze? grogna un homme en treillis noir, l'air mauvais, cigare aux lèvres.

_ Oui. Sûrement des explorateurs en herbe. On a dû leur flanquer une sacrée frousse! rigola l'homme de main.

_ Tant mieux. Mais ouvrez l'oeil, on ne sait jamais.

Ils attendirent donc patiemment. Hideyuki se faisait du souci pour sa petite soeur. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, mais être entourée de meurtriers ne devait pas être simple pour elle et sa sensibilité exacerbée. Et lui-même, bien qu'habitué aux situations à risque, savait qu'ils risquaient gros. Le moindre faux pas pouvait signifier la mort.

Soudain il comprit véritablement les mots de son père. Tirer sur des gens, les blesser ou les tuer, même en cas de légitime défense ou pour une cause juste, entraînait toujours des conséquences, pas forcément visibles. S'il protégeait sa soeur et ses cousins, il pouvait perdre son innocence. Mais s'il n'agissait pas, il pourrait vivre avec d'éternels remords s'il arrivait quelque chose.

Il réfléchit longuement au problème insoluble. Son père, même s'il ne connaissait pas les détails, n'avait jamais eu le choix de cette vie dangereuse où il pouvait tuer ou être tué à chaque instant. Mais eux l'avaient encore, ce choix.

Son regard erra sur les docks où le déchargement touchait à sa fin. Sur la drogue emballée dans des sacs d'engrais, sur les sales types qui la surveillaient, et sur le gars au cigare, visiblement le chef. Et il sentit que sa décision était prise, et irrémédiable. Il serait nettoyeur. Il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire devant un tel spectacle. Là où la police était impuissante, lui agirait. Et il allait commencer tout de suite.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Il vit immédiatement la lueur résolue dans les yeux bleus de Masao et ceux couleur châtaigne de Genzo, et sut encore une fois qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il pouvait compter sur eux. Mais les filles...

Rumiko avait l'air d'hésiter, mais elle tenait son bazooka d'une main ferme. Il murmura:

_ Rumiko, si tu...

_ La ferme, Hide, le coupa-t-elle tranquillement. J'en suis. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je n'ai peut-être que huit ans, mais je sais me servir de ça, et vous allez avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui sait faire le ménage. Les grenades de Genzo ne suffiront pas. Et je sais aussi ce que ça veut dire. Je serai nettoyeuse, comme Papa. De toute façon, servir des cafés ou faire des gâteaux c'est pas mon truc.

Hideyuki esquissa un sourire, puis contempla sa soeur. Le regard rivé au sien, il lui demanda si elle aussi voulait de cette vie. Elle, elle avait encore la possibilité de refuser. Elle ne savait pas se servir d'une arme à feu. Il pouvait encore la dissuader.

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle secoua la tête et chuchota:

_ Moi aussi, grand frère. Je me préserverai au maximum, je te le promets. Mais je serai nettoyeuse, comme Papa et Maman, et comme toi.

_ Comme nous tous, dit Masao avec un sourire féroce. Le club des cinq nettoyeurs de Shinjuku!

_ Pas mal comme nom, admit Hideyuki avec un sourire. Alors on se tient prêts. Voilà comment on va procéder.

Tous les enfants se rapprochèrent, et écoutèrent. Ils savaient que Hideyuki, bien qu'ayant hérité de la désinvolture de Ryo Saeba, avait également hérité de son sérieux et de sa prudence au travail, et de l'engagement sans faille de Kaori. Sans compter son intuition incroyable.

_ Genzo, tu retournes à la jeep et tu ramènes les explosifs et les grenades. On va t'attendre, puis on se sépare. Masao, tu restes avec Rumiko et vous faites le ménage à la porte principale. Vous les empêchez de sortir. Genzo, Natsumi et moi, on va à la porte de derrière pour les acculer. Natsumi, tu vas poser des pièges avec Genzo pour couper leur retraite, oncle Umi a toujours de quoi faire dans sa jeep. Ainsi ils seront faits comme des rats. Le but c'est de faire le plus de raffût possible, pour attirer les flics et pour faire croire aux méchants qu'on est une vraie armée à les attaquer. Comme ça, quand la police débarquera, ils n'auront plus qu'à les cueillir comme des fleurs avec la drogue.

_ Et si nos paternels débarquent? demanda Masao avec une pointe d'appréhension. Ou pire, nos mères?

_ Trop tard pour s'en préoccuper, répondit-il d'un ton calme. Si nos pères arrivent, ils nous épauleront, et ce sera tant mieux. On va déjà être punis pour la fuite, alors après ça... mais on ne peut pas rester ici les bras croisés ou partir comme des voleurs. Moi, je ne peux pas.

_ Moi non plus, dit Natsumi, lui serrant brièvement le bras.

_ Nous non plus, assura Rumiko après un coup d'oeil avec son frère. Tant pis si on est punis jusqu'à Noël.

_ Ça, c'est sûr qu'on le sera, soupira Masao, amusé. Mais moi non plus je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

_ Très bien. Alors Gen, c'est à toi.

Le garçon hocha la tête, sortit son Smith et Wesson 500, et se dirigea furtivement vers la jeep, garée à cinq cent mètres d'eux. Hideyuki surveillait l'entrepôt où tout était calme dorénavant. Les choses sérieuses se passaient à l'intérieur.

Après quelques minutes, Genzo se gara près d'eux. Il avait profité de la légère pente vers les docks pour avancer silencieusement, moteur coupé, en roue libre. Ainsi ils auraient tout à portée de main. Hideyuki prit la direction des opérations.

_ Parfait, Gen. Allez, on installe les pièges et les explosifs. Rumiko, balance l'essence. Masao, tu nous couvres.

Tous acquiescèrent, puis le travail commença. La discrétion était de mise, car ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'être repérés avant d'avoir fini, sinon ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur plan. Et ça, pour Hideyuki, c'était hors de question.

Il installa deux mines à la porte principale et aida Rumiko à asperger les murs d'essence, puis prépara les pains de plastic. À l'arrière, sa petite soeur finissait d'installer un piège élaboré fait de pieux et de fil de fer barbelé, et Genzo ses deux mines. Là aussi Rumiko vida un bidon d'essence, et Genzo se chargea d'installer les pains de plastic sur les deux portes de l'entrepôt. Le tout n'avait pas pris plus de vingt minutes.

Quand tout fut prêt, les enfants se regroupèrent près de la jeep. Hideyuki savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, pourtant il ne ressentait rien qu'une résolution à toute épreuve. Se battre pour une cause juste valait tous les sacrifices, même s'il avait tout de même un pincement au coeur en pensant à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille, et le désir féroce de protéger sa soeur et ses cousins au mieux de ses capacités.

Et il sut que ce désir serait la clé de leur survie. Cet amour, loin d'être une faiblesse, était la force qui les maintiendrait en vie, il en était convaincu. Alors il dit:

_ Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Battez-vous comme des lions, le club des cinq! Si on se protège les uns les autres, on reviendra tous en vie.

Les autres enfants hochèrent la tête, l'air grave, puis chacun empoigna fermement son arme. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au café Cat's Eye, les deux nettoyeurs et Saeko, qui avaient été rejoints par Kasumi pour sa prise de service, étaient en pleine partie de strip poker. Les deux femmes, rusées comme des renardes, savaient bluffer et étaient encore intégralement habillées, tandis que Mick n'avait plus que son caleçon, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde, et Ryo son boxer et ses chaussettes.

Le nettoyeur, bien que concentré sur sa partie et les formes de ses adversaires féminins, éprouvait un vague malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Si seulement Kaori était là, pensait-il. Il aurait préféré jouer avec elle, se régaler de ses formes sous la ravissante jupe qu'elle portait ce jour-là, la voir froncer les sourcils à ses frasques, et peut-être même lui prouver son amour en le fracassant avec une massue! Et il aurait apprécié son intuition et sa vision terre-à-terre des choses.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa fille. Natsumi avait détruit le carrelage du café, elle était vraiment exceptionnelle, tout comme sa mère. Il faudrait qu'il fasse plus attention à son comportement, même si celui-ci tenait plus du jeu idiot et de vieilles habitudes que d'une quelconque envie. Il y avait bien longtemps que Kaori avait ravi son coeur et ses pulsions, et qu'il n'était plus attiré par aucune autre femme. Mais Natsumi avait hérité du caractère bouillant de sa mère, et...

C'est alors que ça le frappa. Alors que Kasumi étalait fièrement un full sous les yeux déconfits de Mick qui avait encore perdu, il se leva d'un bond, jetant ses cartes et repoussant sa chaise qui alla s'écraser contre le comptoir. Il se précipita dans les escaliers du sous-sol, ignorant Saeko qui lui demandait quelle mouche le piquait. Et quand il ouvrit la porte blindée avec fracas, il n'eut que la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà. Les enfants avaient disparu.

Quatre à quatre il remonta au café, se rhabilla prestement et vit Mick faire de même. Il avait compris. Saeko, elle, était perdue, et Kasumi demanda:

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, à tous les deux? Vous êtes mauvais perdants, c'est ça? Trop timides?

_ Pas du tout, asséna Ryo, la voix coupante, faisant frémir la jeune femme. Les enfants ont disparu.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Ryo, qui avait reconnu le pas lourd d'Umibozu, se figea. Autant il savait que pour cette fugue Kaori le massacrerait à coups de massue et qu'il finirait enroulé dans un futon pendu à la rambarde du toit de leur immeuble pour la nuit, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, autant il appréhendait la réaction de Falcon. Ce dernier, bien qu'aveugle, savait encore parfaitement tirer, et il était particulièrement protecteur envers ses enfants, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher.

Le colosse s'était arrêté sur le seuil de son café, les bras chargés de sacs remplis. Il tourna lentement la tête en tous sens, et Ryo garda le silence. Il savait que son ami avait développé d'étranges facultés et avait des sens particulièrement aiguisés. Il lui fallait juste attendre son verdict. Et quand il tomba...

_ Ils vous ont faussé compagnie volontairement.

Le géant entra, posa ses sacs et attrapa le fusil à pompe de Miki qui était caché derrière le comptoir. Ryo se détendit. Falcon avait peut-être l'air menaçant, mais il ne s'en prendrait pas à eux. Mais ce qu'il avait dit...

_ Que veux-tu dire, Umi?

_ Ma jeep a disparu. Les auras des enfants sont résolues. Ils sont partis en catimini. Ils sont doués pour que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu, Ryo.

_ Non, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, ragea ce dernier, une angoisse sourde lui étreignant le coeur. Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris? Où sont-ils allés?

_ Peut-être qu'ils... commença Mick.

Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Saeko. Cette dernière vérifia l'écran, fronça les sourcils et décrocha.

_ Inspecteur Nogami.

_ …

_ Quoi? pâlit-elle, vacillant sur ses talons. Et personne ne s'en est rendu compte avant?

_ …

Ryo devina tout à cet instant, lorsqu'il vit la plus forte femme flic du Japon, qui avait encaissé sans faillir la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, se rasseoir brusquement, les jambes coupées et en proie à une violente émotion. Il échangea un regard significatif avec Mick qui pâlit à son tour, mais qui recouvra vite ses esprits. Ils avaient du travail à faire.

_ Umi...

_ J'ai compris, Ryo. On y va.

Les trois nettoyeurs se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais ils furent stoppés par la voix soudain rageuse de Saeko qui s'écria avant de raccrocher:

_ Si un seul de ces enfants est blessé, je vous pulvérise et vous donne à bouffer aux requins de la baie! Ne faites rien et attendez que j'arrive, c'est clair?

Ryo se tourna vers elle. Elle attrapa son sac et sa veste et fila vers la porte.

_ Ce sont eux, n'est-ce pas? dit-il, plus une affirmation qu'une question. Docks ouest.

_ Oui, répondit-elle, la voix métallique et le regard dur. Entrepôt 21. Ils ont fait exploser les portes et posé des pièges et des mines. Il y a plusieurs blessés, mais pas de morts. La drogue a été détruite car l'entrepôt a brûlé. Ils ont fait un sacré bon boulot.

_ Et eux, où sont-ils? s'enquit Mick, l'oeil sombre.

_ Ils ont été enlevés. Apparemment neutralisés avec du gaz soporifique. Les malfrats ont laissé un message de rançon. Mes hommes sont arrivés trop tard.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent? voulut savoir Ryo d'une voix froide, maîtrisant sa terreur de perdre ses enfants.

_ Ils vous veulent, vous, soupira Saeko. Les trois meilleurs nettoyeurs au monde, contre la vie de vos enfants.

Ryo sentit son coeur se durcir. Si la vie de ses enfants était à ce prix...

_ Alors ils vont nous avoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review car c'est un peu le désert! lol**

**Chapitre 4**

Hideyuki émergea lentement de sa torpeur. Il avait la tête lourde, la nausée, et son corps semblait fait de plomb. La surface sur laquelle il était allongé était dure et froide, et il frissonnait. Il essaya de bouger, mais il se rendit compte que des cordes lui enserraient les membres. Il était ligoté!

D'un coup il ouvrit les yeux. La pénombre régnait, mais il pouvait voir la lueur des étoiles à travers une étroite fenêtre située à trois mètres de hauteur. Autour de lui, diverses masses saucissonnées comme lui le rassurèrent sur l'état de ses compagnons d'armes. Il s'assit tant bien que mal et chercha du regard un objet ou une aspérité qui pourrait l'aider à trancher ses liens. Mais la cellule dans laquelle ils étaient, faite de béton au sol et aux murs, ne recelait aucune possibilité.

Sans se décourager, il prêta attention à ce qui l'entourait. Les respirations régulières de sa soeur à côté de lui et de Masao derrière lui indiquèrent qu'ils dormaient profondément. Le gaz, certainement. Ils avaient été surpris alors que le bâtiment commençait à prendre feu. La grenade était venue de l'intérieur, et les hommes qui n'avaient pas été blessés par leurs pièges les avaient emmenés et jetés à l'arrière d'un camion alors qu'ils étaient au sol. Après ça, il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

La porte de leur cellule était en bois et avait l'air épaisse, mais la serrure, rouillée, présentait des signes de faiblesse. Mais avant la porte, il fallait s'occuper des liens! Tout en se tortillant pour essayer de desserrer les cordes qui lui coupaient la peau, il vérifia qu'aucune caméra n'épiait leurs mouvements. Rien. Et en plus, se dit-il avec un petit sourire, ces truands avaient commis une belle erreur en les enfermant ensemble.

De l'autre côté de Natsumi, la silhouette imposante de Genzo remuait, et Hideyuki lui parla.

_ Ça va, Gen?

_ Ouais, ça va. Je suis ligoté.

_ Pareil. Et c'est bien serré. Mais il faut qu'on se tire d'ici. Tu as quelque chose pour te libérer?

_ J'ai laissé ma montre dans la chambre, pesta le fils d'Umibozu. J'ai une lame de rasoir cachée dedans, mais là, tout de suite, ça me fait une belle jambe!

_ Rien non plus, dit Masao, la voix encore ensommeillée. Mon père va me tuer. Depuis le temps qu'il me rebat les oreilles avec sa lime à ongles dans la doublure d'un pantalon!

_ J'ai un câble d'acier dans mon bracelet de poignet, se rappela Hideyuki, mais je l'ai enlevé pour jouer à Call of! Mais quel crétin je fais!

_ Je ne vous félicite pas, les garçons, s'éleva la voix de Rumiko. Heureusement que moi j'écoute tante Kasumi!

_ C'est-à-dire? s'enquit son frère.

Rumiko ne répondit pas, mais Hideyuki la voyait se contorsionner sur le sol, et au bout d'une minute, les liens de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent. Elle se redressa, frotta ses articulations, libéra ses chevilles, et se leva. Dans sa main, Hideyuki vit briller une lame de canif.

_ Super, Rumiko? Où est-ce que tu planquais ça?

_ Dans la gourmette que tante Kasumi m'a offerte. C'est elle qui m'a montré comment m'en servir. J'ai fait cet exercice plusieurs fois avec elle.

_ Et pourquoi ce traitement de faveur? demanda Masao, quelque peu jaloux.

_ Parce que c'est ma marraine, dit Rumiko, s'attaquant aux liens de Natsumi après avoir libéré son frère. Natsumi, tu m'entends?

_ Hmmmmh, émit la soeur de Hideyuki qui commença à s'inquiéter.

Natsumi était beaucoup plus petite qu'eux en termes de morphologie, et Hideyuki redoutait qu'elle n'ait inspiré trop de gaz par rapport à sa taille comparé à eux. Mais il s'inquiétait pour rien. Dès qu'il fut libre à son tour, il se précipita à ses côtés pour constater qu'elle émergeait doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue, rassuré par son état.

_ Ça va, Natsumi? Comment tu te sens?

_ Fatiguée et nauséeuse, répondit-elle faiblement. Mais je veux rentrer à la maison.

_ Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire pour la rassurer. Rumiko, peux-tu crocheter la serrure de la porte avec ta lame?

_ Je vais essayer.

La fille Ijuin se planta devant la lourde porte et s'escrima pendant quelques minutes, puis elle finit par jurer.

_ Rien à faire, ma lame est trop courte. Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le pêne!

_ Quelqu'un a une idée? demanda Masao, l'air sombre.

Hideyuki réfléchissait. Il n'entendait aucun garde de l'autre côté de la porte, donc impossible de ruser. Pas d'instrument assez long pour la serrure. Aucune arme sur eux, évidemment. Et aucun bélier. Sauf peut-être...

_ Natsumi? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Est-ce que... tu... pourrais te servir... d'une massue?

Natsumi le regarda un long moment. Il savait que le mystère des massues demeurerait entier pour lui, c'était quelque chose qui était réservé à leur mère et à sa soeur. Mais si seulement elle pouvait en faire apparaître une, alors ils pourraient sortir d'ici.

_ C'est un cas de force majeure, se justifia-t-il. Si tu sors une massue, Genzo pourra s'en servir pour défoncer la porte, et...

_ Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Il se tut. Natsumi s'était relevée et examinait la serrure rouillée d'un air pensif. Elle poursuivit:

_ Je ne te dirai pas comment ça fonctionne, mais seules les femmes peuvent se servir de massues. Rumiko n'en a jamais eu besoin, donc elle ne peut pas non plus. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire.

_ Mais, Natsumi... commença Genzo. Tu n'as que sept ans! Comment pourrais-tu défoncer une porte aussi épaisse? Même moi, j'aurais du mal!

_ N'oublie pas que ma mère peut défoncer des murs très épais, lui rappela-t-elle, se concentrant visiblement. Je peux y arriver. Si j'arrive à mater mon père, alors cette porte ne pourra pas me résister.

Hideyuki garda le silence. Il doutait encore que sa soeur puisse réaliser pareil exploit, mais en même temps il la connaissait très bien, mieux que leurs parents, même. Car Natsumi, timide comme leur mère, ne se confiait qu'à lui, et pas à Rumiko, pourtant sa meilleure amie. Et quand elle voulait vraiment quelque chose...

_ Alors pense à Papa et Maman, lui souffla-t-il d'un coup. Pense à eux!

Natsumi ne lui jeta pas un regard, mais à son froncement de sourcils il vit qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard était devenu glaçant. D'un seul coup, une énorme massue 1 000 tonnes estampillée "Libérée Délivrée" apparut dans ses mains, et elle l'abattit violemment contre la serrure de la porte.

Un grondement de tonnerre résonna dans la cellule, le bois de la porte éclata, et la serrure fut projetée vers l'extérieur. Hideyuki l'entendit rebondir contre un mur et tomber au sol. Natsumi fit disparaître sa massue et poussa la porte d'une main tremblante. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant.

_ Tu... tu as... réussi... balbutia-t-il, sous le choc.

Natsumi lui sourit, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent. Elle s'affaissa sur elle-même et allait s'écrouler au sol quand Genzo la rattrapa habilement.

_ Natsumi! s'écria son frère, très inquiet.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Masao qui examinait sa cousine. Elle a simplement perdu connaissance. C'était un sacré coup, ce qu'elle nous a fait là. Après le gaz, c'est normal qu'elle tombe dans les pommes.

_ C'est vrai, admit Hideyuki.

Il se tut. Au loin il entendait du remue-ménage, la cavalerie allait bientôt débarquer.

_ Les amis, je propose de lever le camp. Ils ne vont pas tarder.

_ On te suit, dit Rumiko.

Il se dirigea aussi silencieusement que possible vers le bout du couloir, où il apercevait un escalier qui montait, et grimpa les marches comme un félin, trois ombres aussi silencieuses que lui sur ses talons. Genzo portait Natsumi sur ses épaules comme un fétu de paille, il ne paraissait pas en être le moins du monde gêné.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall sans fenêtres aux murs de pierre, comme dans un vieux château. Sur leur gauche, Hideyuki vit une sorte de salle de contrôle bourrée d'ordinateurs, et sur leur droite ce qui ressemblait à une armurerie. Les bruits de pas provenaient du couloir devant eux. Il prit sa décision en un éclair.

_ Rumiko et Masao, vous êtes les geeks du club! À gauche, allez récupérer ce que vous pouvez pour tante Saeko. Gen et moi, on va à l'armurerie et on vous prendra de quoi jouer. Camouflez-vous et pas un bruit! Ils passeront tout droit.

Trois hochements de tête lui répondirent, puis il suivit Genzo dans la salle de droite. Il repoussa la porte derrière lui et attrapa la première arme qui lui tombait sous la main. Un Glock. La poisse, pensa-t-il. Un pistolet, ça s'enrayait facilement, contrairement à un revolver.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une demi-douzaine d'hommes passèrent dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers leur cellule. Ils n'avaient qu'une ou deux minutes devant eux. Genzo vint à ses côtés et lui tendit trois autres Glock.

_ Il n'y a que ça, dit-il sombrement. Mais j'ai pris un truc sympa pour Rumiko. Et Masao va pouvoir faire joujou. Allons-y.

Hideyuki le suit, armant son pistolet, et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec leurs cousins.

_ On a pris de quoi occuper tante Saeko jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sourit Masao en empoignant ses deux Glock.

_ Tiens, Masao, dit Genzo, lui tendant un sac de toile. Cadeau.

_ Des grenades, chouette! se réjouit le fils de Mick, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Et si j'en balançais une tout de suite?

_ Non, intervint Rumiko, l'oeil brillant. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire s'écrouler le bâtiment, pas tant qu'on est encore à l'intérieur. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle se posta en haut des marches, visa l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus avec le lance-roquettes que lui avait remis son frère, et tira. Les jurons de rage qui provenaient d'en bas se transformèrent en cris de panique quand les murs tremblèrent et quer les pierres commencèrent à pleuvoir.

_ On bouge! cria Hideyuki.

Ils continuèrent à courir vers ce qu'ils espéraient être la sortie, et après avoir franchi une nouvelle porte, ils déboulèrent dans un vaste hall élégant, couvert de tapis brodés et parés de meubles anciens et d'antiquités en tout genre. Tout suintait le fric pourri, se dit Hideyuki, regardant autour de lui. En face d'eux, deux autres portes fermées. À gauche, une grande porte qui devait donner sur l'extérieur. À droite, un escalier monumental en marbre, conduisant à l'étage entouré d'une galerie. Et sur la galerie...

_ À couvert!

Tous les enfants se jetèrent derrière des meubles épais, des statues ou des pièces d'armure, juste à temps. Un feu nourri provenant d'au-dessus les accueillit, et Hideyuki se dit qu'avec leurs Glock, ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour que ces vauriens armés de fusils mitrailleurs.

_ Alors, les jeunes? se moqua une voix que le garçon reconnut comme étant celle du chef. Vous voulez déjà partir? Mais nos invités ne sont pas encore arrivés! Pas question de vous éclipser avant!

_ Les chiens! ragea Genzo près de lui, déposant Natsumi au sol qui reprenait peu à peu conscience.

_ Il parle de nos pères, réalisa Rumiko d'une voix blanche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? À cause de nous, ils vont se faire tuer!

_ On se calme! dit Hideyuki, voulant garder la tête froide. Personne ne se fera tuer, pour la bonne raison qu'on va se barrer avant qu'ils arrivent!

Il se concentra. Il compta cinq hommes. Cinq, un pour chacun. Mais sa soeur n'était pas armée. Alors il en prendrait deux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en biais vers Masao et Genzo qui approuvèrent de la tête. Mais une soudaine déflagration les fit basculer vers l'arrière.

La pièce se remplit de poussière et de gravats. Toussant, Hideyuki se redressa. Sa tête lui tournait, et il sentait un liquide poisseux couler le long de sa joue. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il tira sa soeur à l'abri derrière une statue de taureau qui avait perdu sa tête, et vit ses cousins faire de même derrière une statue équestre d'un roi occidental quelconque, à trois mètres d'eux.

_ Natsumi, ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Je n'ai rien, répondit-elle en tournant son regard vers lui. Mais... Hide, tu es blessé!

_ Ce n'est rien, lui assura-t-il, repoussant sa main qui avait déjà sorti un mouchoir. Que s'est-il passé?

_ Regarde, lui indiqua Masao en pointant son doigt vers l'escalier.

Un énorme trou était apparu dans le sol, soufflant les marches et une bonne partie de la pièce. Apparemment, un demeuré congénital avait réussi le tour de force de se faire sauter avec un bazooka, sûrement en essayant de les viser, car au milieu des ruines il pouvait distinguer le canon de l'arme et ce qu'il restait des jambes du type.

À l'étage, les quatre hommes restants se relevaient en grognant. Il fallait agir vite.

_ Hide! appela Rumiko avec angoisse.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, et son coeur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Appuyé contre le socle de la statue, Genzo était pâle, tandis que Masao lui faisait un garrot autour de la cuisse avec un pan de sa chemise. Rumiko appuyait de toutes ses forces avec son gilet rougi de sang sur la blessure de son frère, qui avait l'air sérieuse. Hideyuki, très inquiet, fut heureux que Masao ait une infirmière pour mère et sache pratiquer des soins d'urgence. Genzo ne mourrait pas ce soir. Pas question!

_ Toujours en vie, les enfants? retentit la voix du chef, un poil moins assurée qu'auparavant. Ne mourez pas tout de suite, ce serait dommage. Attendez que vos géniteurs soient là. Ce sera un beau cadeau de notre part. Hahahahahaha!

Hideyuki sentit une rage inconnue et immense le balayer, emportant sa peur et sa raison. Ce type allait morfler! Il se pencha vers sa soeur et lui dit:

_ Va avec Rumiko, et faites sortir Genzo. Cachez-vous et prenez soin de lui.

_ Et toi, grand frère? lui demanda Natsumi avec angoisse.

Il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Masao qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, et dit d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique:

_ Masao et moi, on a du nettoyage à faire.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bonne lecture! Une petite review? ;)**

**Chapitre 5**

Ryo Saeba, la rage au coeur et la peur au ventre, conduisait comme un fou à travers les rues de Tokyo. Le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par les ravisseurs était un immense château sur la côte, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la capitale nippone. Ils y avaient donné rendez-vous à Saeko, qui avait dû faire un détour par les docks, et qui devait ramener la jeep de Falcon.

Sur le siège passager, Falcon se taisait, frottant distraitement le canon de son fusil à pompe. Ryo savait que si le géant avait l'occasion de s'en servir, il ne ferait pas dans la dentelle. Derrière lui, Mick aiguisait ses couteaux et marmonnait pour lui-même:

_ Je suis un homme mort. Quand Kazue va apprendre ça, elle va m'étriper. Et s'il arrive quelque chose à Masao, je suis bon pour le cimetière! Mais je ne vais pas rester les bras ballants! Ceux qui ont osé enlever mon fils vont le regretter amèrement! Ils vont entendre parler de Mick Angel et de l'oncle Sam, c'est moi qui vous le dis! Et...

_ La ferme, Angel! intervint Umibozu, visiblement agacé. Tu n'es pas le seul à être dans de beaux draps! Quand Miki va l'apprendre...

_ Oh, écoutez-vous, tous les deux! grinça Ryo avec ironie. C'est vrai que vos femmes sont de vrais démons! Et moi, alors, bande d'enfoirés?! Vous croyez vraiment que Kaori ne va rien me faire? Le jour où Hideyuki a glissé d'un muret et s'est ouvert le crâne parce que je m'étais laissé distraire par une jolie miss mokkori, j'ai failli finir à l'hôpital! Alors là, moi, je peux réserver ma pierre tombale direct! Et ces salopards...

Il se tut, mais il dégageait une aura meurtrière si forte qu'à côté de lui Falcon, le grand Falcon qui n'avait peur de personne en ce bas monde, frissonna, et Mick se tassa un peu sur lui-même. L'Ange de la Mort n'était pas loin, les deux nettoyeurs le savaient. Et là, plus que jamais, ils espérèrent de toutes leurs forces que leurs rejetons soient sains et saufs.

* * *

C'était plus ou moins le cas. Avant qu'elle ne parte avec Genzo et Natsumi, Hide avait demandé un dernier coup de main à Rumiko. Alors que la roquette détruisait ce qui restait de l'escalier et une bonne partie de la galerie, faisant tomber les quatre malfrats un étage plus bas, Natsumi avait serré son frère dans ses bras et lui avait soufflé, les larmes aux yeux:

_ Sois prudent, Hide! Reviens en vie!

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il d'un baiser sur le front. Je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Masao et lui, armés de leurs Glock, avaient couvert la retraite de leurs trois compagnons, et faisaient face aux méchants. L'un d'eux n'avait pas survécu à sa chute et s'était rompu le cou, à ce qu'il voyait. Mais les trois autres, pourtant couverts de bleus et de coupures, ne s'avouaient pas vaincus. Parmi eux, le chef, qui pointait un pistolet sur eux.

_ Vous êtes du genre têtu, vous! Puisque c'est comme ça, vous allez mourir. Tant pis pour vous!

Hide fit un discret signe de tête, et Masao comprit. Tous deux s'entraînaient longuement ensemble et se connaissaient par coeur. Ils tirèrent, plongeant chacun d'un côté, alors que les truands ouvraient le feu également. Hide, tout en se mettant à couvert derrière une armure, vit qu'il avait touché un homme au bras, le neutralisant. Masao avait eu son adversaire à la cuisse, encore un au tapis. Ne restait que le chef, qui commençait à trembler derrière une commode Louis XV.

_ Abandonne! lui cria Masao. Tu es seul, et nous sommes deux!

_ Jamais! rugit le chef, un accent de folie dans sa voix. Je me vengerai de vous!

_ Tu ne peux plus rien contre nous! lui annonça Hideyuki d'une voix tellement froide qu'il se surprit lui-même. Nous sommes le club des cinq nettoyeurs! Et nous allons te faire payer tout ce que tu as fait!

Mais soudain Hideyuki sentit le danger. Il cria à son cousin:

_ Masao! Derrière!

Masao réagit très vite. Il dégoupilla une grenade et la lança dans le couloir par où ils étaient venus. Apparemment tout le monde n'avait pas été mis hors d'état de nuire en bas. Et tandis que la grenade explosait, le chef se leva et tira en direction de Masao qui s'était légèrement redressé.

Hide vit au ralenti son cousin tomber, du sang sur la tempe, et hurla. La rage balaya tout, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son arme. Il avait envie de tirer pour tuer. Il allait tuer cet immonde pourceau qui avait osé faire du mal à sa famille. Mais alors qu'il mettait en joue en une fraction de seconde, surprenant le chef qui ne put réagir à temps, il entendit soudain la douce voix de sa mère qui résonnait dans son esprit.

_Non, Hide, ne le tue pas. Ne perds pas ton âme à cause de lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. _

Alors il dévia légèrement le canon de son pistolet et fit feu. Le chef s'écroula en gémissant, une balle plantée dans son épaule droite l'empêchant de tirer, le rendant inoffensif. Hideyuki se détourna de lui et courut vers son cousin.

_ Masao! Réponds-moi!

Le garçon blond ne réagit pas, et Hideyuki vit avec soulagement que la balle n'avait qu'effleuré sa tempe, l'assommant proprement. Il se pencha et le hissa sur ses épaules, vérifiant que plus aucun danger ne menaçait, et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Il entendit le chef, prostré par la douleur et la honte, murmurer:

_ Battus par une bande de gosses... Soyez maudits, tous les cinq!

_ La bande de gosses te salue, fils de pute! asséna Hideyuki, fusillant du regard son adversaire qui trembla de plus belle. Et la prochaine fois que tu t'attaqueras au club des cinq, je ne serai pas si clément. Alors disparais. Et un conseil: cours vite. Car mon père, City Hunter, n'est pas du genre à pardonner facilement.

Le chef, blême, s'évanouit pour le compte. Hideyuki sortit à grands pas et se retrouva dans un immense parc. Désorienté, la tête lui tournant de plus en plus, il se fia à son instinct et se dirigea vers l'est. Et bientôt...

_ Grand frère! s'écria Natsumi, courant vers lui. Masao? Il est...?

_ Il va bien, murmura-t-il. Juste évanoui. Natsumi...

_ Je suis là, grand frère. Laisse-moi t'aider.

_ Genzo...? Rumiko...? articula-t-il avec difficulté, un voile noir tombant devant ses yeux.

_ Tout le monde va bien, entendit-il Genzo dire, le délestant du poids de son cousin. La balle m'a traversé la cuisse sans faire de dégâts. Rumiko m'a recousu, tout est ok. Et il n'y a plus personne ici. On n'a plus qu'a attendre les secours.

_ J'entends une voiture, dit Natsumi, soutenant son frère qui devenait de plus en plus faible. Courage, Hide, Papa arrive!

_ Natsumi...

Mais il ne put en dire davantage et se sentit sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

Ryo fonçait vers la grille du parc restée ouverte, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait du château, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait, et il redoutait de voir ce qui l'attendait.

_ My God, souffla Mick, pâlissant à vue d'oeil. Pourvu que...

_ Ils sont vivants, affirma Falcon d'une voix sourde. Ryo, vers la gauche.

Le nettoyeur obéit sans discuter, un peu rassuré. Et bientôt il sentit lui aussi les auras des enfants. Mais deux étaient plus discrètes que les autres.

_ Ils sont blessés! s'écria-t-il de désespoir. Deux sont blessés!

_ Plutôt inconscients, corrigea Falcon d'une voix mal assurée tandis que Mick ne put réfréner un gémissement. Masao et Hideyuki.

Ryo stoppa dans un concert de freins près d'un bosquet d'où émergèrent Natsumi et Rumiko, une expression soulagée sur leur visage. Il bondit hors de la voiture et se précipita vers sa fille.

_ Papa! cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras et fondant en larmes. Papa, je suis désolée! On n'aurait pas dû! On a réussi mais...

_ Chut! la cajôla-t-il, la serrant contre son coeur gonflé d'amour. Tout va bien, ma puce, c'est fini. Mais où est ton frère?

_ Là-bas.

Elle le tira vers le bosquet où il vit Mick étreignant son fils évanoui et examinant sa blessure à la tempe, Falcon serrant contre sa large poitrine ses deux enfants rouges de confusion, et enfin son fils allongé sur l'herbe sans connaissance. Il courut à ses côtés et l'examina rapidement, rassuré par ce qu'il voyait. Hideyuki avait une coupure sur le front, heureusement superficielle, et avait dû s'évanouir lorsque l'adrénaline était retombée.

Il essuya doucement le sang qui coagulait sur la peau de son fils et vit qu'il allait lui falloir des points de suture. Mais ça allait devoir attendre un tout petit peu. Il s'adressa à sa fille, à genoux près de lui, qui caressait doucement la joue de son frère.

_ Natsumi, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_ Pas moi, Papa, j'ai loupé un ou deux morceaux de l'histoire. Demande à Genzo et Rumiko.

_ Mick? Comment va Masao?

_ Il va bien, dit l'Américain, paraissant immensément soulagé et pressant un mouchoir contre la tête de son fils. KO à cause d'une balle qui lui a frôlé la tempe, mais ça va aller.

_ Alors, les enfants? demanda Falcon à ses rejetons d'une voix étrangement douce. Que s'est-il passé?

Les trois nettoyeurs prêtèrent une oreille attentive au récit des évènements fait par Rumiko, Genzo et Natsumi intervenant ça et là. Ryo bouillait de colère contre la témérité des enfants, mais il n'en montra rien. Leur comportement exemplaire face à l'ennemi et leur courage l'impressionnaient, même s'il aurait préféré qu'ils attendent de nombreuses années avant de se lancer dans le milieu, voire jamais.

Mais à présent il était trop tard, il devrait redoubler de vigilance pour les protéger au mieux. En effet, la nouvelle de leur exploit allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. À moins que...

_ Combien d'hommes sont toujours en vie? demanda-t-il aux enfants Ijuin.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Genzo.

_ J'en sens un, Ryo, dit Falcon, sourcils froncés. Un seul.

_ Alors on va aller lui rendre une dernière petite visite.

Mick posa un baiser sur le front de son fils et se leva, sortant ses couteaux, l'air déterminé. Falcon fit de même, empoignant son fusil à pompe et disant:

_ Restez là et faites attention. On en a pour quelques minutes.

_ Mais Papa... commença Natsumi, agrippant le bras de Ryo alors que ce dernier se levait à son tour.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsumi. On va juste aller régler son compte à ce fumier. Personne ne s'en prend impunément à vous. C'est pour vous protéger, et faire passer un message.

_ Quel message? voulut savoir Genzo.

_ Si quelqu'un touche à un cheveu de nos enfants, il le paie de sa vie, répondit Mick, l'ombre de la Mort rôdant dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas par plaisir. Mais on doit le faire.

_ Vous faites partie du milieu maintenant, à cause de vos actions d'aujourd'hui, expliqua Falcon d'un ton neutre. Il faut assurer vos arrières, tout simplement. Mais vous n'allez plus tuer personne pour l'instant. Ça, on va s'en charger.

_ Papa, je... pardon, dit encore Natsumi, commençant à sangloter. À... à cause de nous... tu vas...

Ryo, touché par son émotion, le coeur partagé entre sa rage et son amour inconditionnel pour ses enfants, la serra contre son torse et lui dit gentiment:

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Natsumi. Le type est en train de mourir de toute façon, je le sens. Et la vie de ton frère, de tes cousins et la tienne sont bien plus importantes que celle de ce pourri. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Et je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour ça. Je t'aime, ma puce, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Je... je t'aime aussi, Papa! pleura-t-elle dans sa veste. Sois prudent!

Tendrement il embrassa ses cheveux, puis demanda à Rumiko et à Genzo de veiller sur elle. Une fois sa petite dans les bras de sa cousine, il se tourna vers ses compères de longue date et hocha la tête. Ces derniers firent de même. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Tous trois avançèrent à grands pas vers le château en ruines, se frayant un passage parmi les pierres fumantes et les débris de splendeurs calcinées. Guidé par les gémissements intermittents de leur cible, Ryo se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, et à travers une légère fumée il le vit. Un pauvre type voulant jouer au dur, un caïd des bacs à sable qui ne savait que pleurer quand il se prenait une torgnole en pleine tronche. Pitoyable, se dit-il.

Le misérable chef, toujours gémissant, avait réussi à extraire un téléphone portable de sa poche de pantalon et composait un numéro. Inconscient du fait que les trois personnes les plus dangereuses au monde se rapprochaient de lui, il parla dans le combiné:

_ Allô, Boss? C'est Yôichi. Il... il y a eu un os...

_...

_ Tous mes hommes... je suis le seul encore en vie, mais je... je suis blessé...

_...

_ C'est... le club des cinq.

Ryo, tout comme Falcon et Mick, sentit une grosse libellule s'écraser contre son épaule. Quel nom complètement naze, se dit-il. En plus, déjà pris par un auteur anglais, Enid Blyton, peut-être? Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots aux enfants. Comment avoir la classe avec un nom pareil?

Mais il lui fallait se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le type déblatérer davantage.

_ Oui, et City Hunter. Ce sont des en...

En une fraction de seconde, il dégaina son Python 357 Magnum de prédilection et tira. Le portable, brisé en mille morceaux, se répandit tout autour du malfrat médusé. Alors il avança, toujours escorté par ses deux acolytes, et décida de faire les présentations.

_ Salut, enfoiré! Tu nous attendais, je crois?

Le chef, blanc comme un linge, ne put contenir sa frayeur. Il bégaya:

_ Je... je...

_ Inutile, dit Mick, s'avançant tranquillement. Ton nom ne nous intéresse pas. Ce que tu as fait, par contre... Qu'en pensez-vous, les gars?

_ Hum, fit semblant de réfléchir Umibozu, s'appuyant sur le canon de son fusil. Il a trafiqué de la drogue. Détruit des vies. Attaqué, enlevé et séquestré nos enfants...

_ Il a tiré sur nos trois fils et est allé pleurer auprès de son chef comme une mauviette, compléta Mick, jouant nonchalamment avec ses couteaux de lancer. Ça mérite quoi, tout ça, à votre avis?

_ Je ne vois qu'une issue, dit Falcon avec un sourire si large que le bandit semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de peur.

_ Oui, je suis d'accord.

En un éclair, Mick joua de ses couteaux et le chef hurla. Il se retrouva cloué au mur derrière lui, un couteau planté dans chaque main et chaque pied.

_ Tut tut tut, mon ami, dit Mick, faisant tourner un autre couteau devant les yeux agrandis d'horreur et de douleur de sa victime. Ça t'apprendra à être vilain comme ça. Pas de drogue, pas de violence si on veut vieillir!

Il frappa encore sous les hurlements. Cette fois, Ryo vit que Mick avait coupé les tendons de l'homme au niveau des épaules et des cuisses. Puis son meilleur ami se recula. Il passait la main. Alors Falcon s'avança. Il se pencha sur le malfrat qui pleurnichait, terrorisé, et asséna:

_ Pas de pitié pour la racaille qui s'attaque à des enfants!

Le géant empoigna son fusil et tira dans les jambes du bandit. L'impact fut terrifiant, le cri terrible. À quelques dizaines de centimètres de distance, une balle de fusil à pompe déchiquetait tout, repeignait tout couleur sang. Enfin Ryo vint se placer devant le chef de gang, plus mort que vif mais qui se tassait de peur devant l'aura meurtrière de son dernier bourreau.

_ Personne ne peut s'attaquer à nos enfants sans en payer le prix, dit-il froidement, collant son arme contre le front de l'homme qui hoquetait faiblement.

Sa balle serait le châtiment et la délivrance, le jugement et la paix. Il tira. L'homme s'effondra.

Ryo essuya le sang qui maculait le canon de son revolver avec la chemise du mort, puis se tourna vers ses acolytes. Il cachait son trouble sous une expression fermée, et savait que ses compagnons faisaient de même. Tuer lui répugnait désormais, il n'y avait recours qu'en dernière limite. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. La vie de ses enfants était à ce prix.

Pour eux il endurerait en cauchemar la fin de ce minable jusqu'à la fin de son existence; pour eux il irait en enfer, pour eux il serait prêt à mourir comme un chien. Pour eux il se sacrifierait toujours, pour eux il aurait les mains sales et rouges; pour que les leurs, comme celles de la femme de sa vie qu'il aimait plus que tout, restent aussi blanches et pures que possible.

_ Dis donc, Mick! lança-t-il, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère à couper au couteau (sans jeu de mots de l'auteur!), je ne te savais pas si poseur! Tu la ramènes pas mal pour un nettoyeur retraité depuis douze ans, je trouve!

_ La ferme, espèce de prétentieux! s'exclama Mick alors qu'ils sortaient du château et se dirigeaient vers le bosquet des enfants. Tu te crois tout permis parce que Môssieur Saeba est encore en activité? Mais moi je gagne ma vie de manière honnête, Môssieur Saeba! J'ai un appart et une famille, alors je suis poseur si je veux! J'en ai le droit, et bien plus que toi, sale rat d'égoût!

_ Dit celui qui a maculé son costume gris du sang de ce salopard. Laisse-moi rire!

_ C'est ta faute! Je t'enverrai la note du pressing!

_ Comme si tu allais emmener ton costume au pressing, crétin! Tu serais arrêté en moins de deux!

_ Donc à cause de toi j'ai ruiné mon costume à dix mille yens?! Tu vas me le payer, Ryo, au propre comme au figuré!

_ Mais taisez-vous, les jumeaux maléfiques! grommela Falcon, qui se passa une main sur la figure, s'interposant entre les duettistes. Un peu de silence!

_ Silence toi-même, Tête de poulpe! On t'a pas sonné!

_ Ouais, il a raison, mêle-toi de tes affaires, Umi chéri! Tu as assez de ton café et de ta famille! D'ailleurs, le tablier te boudine un peu, ces derniers temps! Tu n'aurais pas pris cinq ou six kilos, par hasard?

_ De quoi?! Non mais qui est-ce qui te permet de dire un mensonge pareil? J'ai pas pris un gramme!

_ En même temps, si tu montes sur une balance tu ne vois pas les chiffres, et Miki est trop gentille pour te le dire en face! Tu te laisses aller, Falcounet!

_ Viens ici, que je t'écrase ta petite cervelle de mou du bulbe, étalon à la manque! Abruti!

Et tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient et rejoignaient les trois enfants atterrés et les deux autres toujours au pays de Morphée, Ryo se dit qu'il avait quand même beaucoup de chance d'avoir de tels amis. Nettoyeurs, tueurs, pères de famille, copains dans la déconne, solidaires en toutes circonstances même pour tromper l'angoisse et la culpabilité. Une famille vraiment exceptionnelle.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Dernier chapitre! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;) Et merci Friponne pour tes reviews!**

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Hideyuki émergea de son océan de néant, il commença par entendre des sons. Un ronronnement de voiture, un crissement de freins, des portières qui claquent, une porte qui s'ouvre, des pas résonnant dans une vaste pièce, des voix parlant doucement mais intelligiblement. Prêtant attention aux paroles, les mots firent soudain sens. Les yeux trop lourds pour être ouverts, il écouta.

_ Ce n'est pas méchant, Ryo, ne t'inquiète pas. Deux points de suture, et ils ne se verront même pas! Je sais raccommoder les beaux jeunes hommes, tu devrais le savoir!

_ Je le sais, Doc. Mais...

_ Tu aurais préféré que ce soit toi, sur ce lit, je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Ton fils va bien. Il va bientôt reprendre conscience.

Les odeurs et les sensations revenaient également. Il sentait sous ses doigts la fraîcheur d'un drap propre, il humait un parfum de jasmin et cette odeur si caractéristique qu'avait son père lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison après une mission, mélange de tabac, de poudre et de sueur. Une odeur qui l'apaisait. Son père était là, il veillait sur lui. Le cauchemar était fini. Il replongea.

Des bruits de pas précipités dans le noir, une angoisse sourde lui tordant les tripes, une respiration haletante et oppressée – la sienne. Et d'un coup, la vision de dizaines de cadavres: atrocement mutilés, sanguinolents, leurs yeux sans vie semblant fixés sur lui, épiant tous ses mouvements, l'accusant de ce crime, le faisant suffoquer. C'était sa faute. Ils étaient tous morts à cause de lui. Et le dernier, le chef, le front éclaté par la balle de 357 Magnum lui ayant défoncé le crâne, pointait son index rougi de sang vers lui.

_ Ta faute, murmuraient ses lèvres pâles. Ta faute. Tu as notre sang sur tes mains...

Un cri de bête blessée mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque Hideyuki se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant comme dans son rêve, les images des cadavres dansant encore devant ses yeux, il reprit petit à petit pied avec la réalité.

Il était couché sur un lit simple, et la chambre autour de lui, plongée dans la pénombre, lui était inconnue. Il faisait nuit, mais l'aube n'était pas loin car le ciel prenait cette couleur mordorée qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Et juste à côté de lui, si discret et soucieux qu'il n'avait jusque là pas décelé sa présence...

_ Enfin réveillé, Hide?

_ Papa... chuchota-t-il, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Ryo Saeba le regardait, une expression si sérieuse et troublée sur son visage que le jeune garçon se sentait mal.

_ Tu as fait un cauchemar? lui demanda son père d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça, puis expliqua d'une petite voix:

_ J'ai rêvé de ces hommes qui sont morts à cause de moi.

Il crut halluciner en voyant une larme perler au coin de l'oeil du nettoyeur, et encore plus avec ses paroles.

_ J'aurais tant voulu t'épargner ça, mon fils! C'est ma faute! Je ne peux pas supporter d'avoir fait de toi un tueur! Si je n'étais pas un nettoyeur, j'aurais pu...

_ Mais tu l'es, le coupa calmement Hideyuki, rivant son regard dans celui brouillé de larmes de son père et se ressaisissant. Et tu es le meilleur, Papa. Tu as essayé de me dissuader d'être comme toi. Mais je suis comme toi. Et tu m'y as bien préparé, Papa. C'est grâce à tout ce que tu m'as appris que je suis en vie, et à peu près entier. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'ai?

_ Rien de méchant, rassure-toi. Deux points de suture sur le front et une bonne nuit dans le cirage derrière toi, mais tout va bien.

_ Et les autres?

_ Tout le monde va bien. On réfléchit à l'excuse qu'on va donner à vos mamans pour vos blessures, sinon Falcon, Mick et moi sommes morts. Heureusement, leur journée filles s'est transformée en weekend. On a jusqu'à cet après-midi pour trouver.

Hideyuki hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs. Il savait que son père avait adopté un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère et changer ses idées, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ce qui s'était passé.

Il s'était lancé dans le milieu de l'ombre, il en avait pris conscience. Et avec lui ses cousins et cousine. Sa soeur, elle, n'y avait pas encore mis entièrement les pieds. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Natsumi, pour la préserver. Mais lui, à onze ans, était un tueur. Il n'avait pas tué directement, mais ses actions avaient provoqué la mort d'une douzaine de personnes. Et maintenant il lui fallait vivre avec cette responsabilité.

Il se sentait suffoquer, comme dans son rêve. Il avait pris la vie d'êtres de chair et de sang, il avait ôté la vie, même indirectement. Il se força à la concentration, puis sa voix s'éleva, plus chevrotante que ce qu'il aurait voulu:

_ Comment on fait, Papa? Comment on fait pour vivre avec ça? Comment tu fais?

Ryo ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant son fils avec la même expression désolée sur ses traits, et Hideyuki réfléchit. Il le devina quasiment immédiatement, ce qui expliquait bien des choses et apportait des réponses à certaines questions qu'il se posait depuis un bon moment.

_ En fait, je crois que je sais, annonça-t-il plus posément. Tu deviens un pervers ou tu détournes systématiquement la conversation dès qu'elle devient trop sérieuse, ou tu tournes tout en dérision. Tu fuis, comme oncle Mick.

Le nettoyeur détourna le regard, observant le ciel se teinter de rose. Hideyuki poursuivit:

_ Je n'avais jamais compris auparavant pourquoi tu agissais ainsi. Tu es marié avec Maman, tu l'aimes, tu nous aimes, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de draguer les femmes et de toujours courir les cabarets avec oncle Mick certains soirs. Tu fais le clown devant les clientes, tu fais le clown devant tout le monde, même nous. Avec Maman vous jouez à un jeu bien particulier qui nous fait bien rire. Et c'est super. Mais je n'ai jamais compris que c'était une façade. C'est ta façon de vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas?

Son père resta un long moment à contempler le paysage, et Hideyuki attendit patiemment. Il connaissait son père, lui arracher ses pensées était mission impossible. Il fallait que le désir de communiquer vienne de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ryo soupira et se tourna vers lui.

_ En effet, c'est ma façon de gérer la culpabilité, le remords, les aspects dégueulasses de cette vie de l'ombre. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit, Hide, pas même à ta mère. Mais elle l'a deviné depuis longtemps. Elle est tellement exceptionnelle.

Le regard du nettoyeur se fit rêveur, mais il continua, perdant un peu de son assurance:

_ Je... j'ai toujours réagi comme ça. Draguer les femmes, les mettre dans mon lit avant que je n'assume mes sentiments pour ta mère, boire et sortir dans les bars et les cabarets toutes les nuits. Je fuyais. J'ai passé trente ans de ma vie à fuir, Hide. Avant Kaori, il n'y avait que la Mort dans ma vie. Alors la drague, le sexe, l'alcool, les lumières de la nuit, tout ça me faisait me sentir vivant, tu comprends?

Hideyuki ne voyait pas bien, mais son père était lancé à présent, bien que cet aveu semblait lui coûter énormément, vu ses traits figés et ses yeux hagards.

_ Non, tu ne peux pas encore comprendre. J'aurais aimé que tu ne le comprennes jamais, mon fils, mais... Quand on tue une personne, Hide, ça déchire l'âme, je te l'ai dit. Ça nous coupe de notre humanité. On commet un acte qui nous sépare à jamais des autres êtres humains, un acte horrible que rien ne pourra jamais racheter. C'est comme un gouffre qui se forme entre soi et les autres. Et pour combler le gouffre, il y a trois solutions.

Hideyuki était fasciné par la confession de son père. Le nettoyeur semblait en proie à une violente émotion, les larmes menaçaient de nouveau; il voyait une facette de son père qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir.

_ La première, c'est de se tirer une balle dans le crâne ou de se jeter du haut d'un immeuble. Plus de culpabilité, plus rien, rideau. Trop facile. La deuxième, c'est de faire comme Mick et moi, la lâcheté. Se distraire l'esprit, essayer de tout enterrer aussi profondément que possible en agissant de manière à ne laisser personne indifférent. Si on ne laisse pas les gens indifférents autour de soi, alors on est en vie, on fait encore partie de l'humanité, même de manière ténue.

_ Et... la troisième? osa-t-il demander après que Ryo se soit tu.

_ La troisième, c'est la voie d'Umibozu. La tienne aussi, je suppose, mon fils. Car tu n'es pas un lâche comme moi. Tu tiens de ta mère, tu as son caractère passionné et volontaire. Alors, Umibozu continue à vivre comme si de rien n'était, en mettant un couvercle sur ses émotions et en les enfermant à double tour au fond de son coeur, en les cachant à tous. Kaori a toujours fait de même. C'est elle qui m'a ramené à la vie, c'est elle qui m'a appris à vivre, sans rien montrer de ses tourments ni de ses peines. Et je pense que tu es exactement comme elle, Hide. Tu surmonteras tout ça comme l'homme courageux que tu es déjà, et je ne pourrai que te soutenir dans ce parcours. Et un jour, tu me remplaceras.

Hideyuki sentit les larmes sur ses joues au moment où son père se leva et les essuya d'un geste tendre, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Courage, mon fils. Et veille bien sur toi-même.

Le jeune garçon, à la fois ébranlé et réconforté, se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il porterait la marque de ce jour à jamais dans son coeur, mais il savait que grâce à sa famille et leur amour, il arriverait à vivre avec.

_ Merci, Papa. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Hide. Tu fais honneur à ton oncle Maki.

Le garçon essuya ses larmes et sourit à son père, qui lui rendit son sourire puis lui demanda, un peu anxieusement:

_ Une idée pour l'explication de cet après-midi?

Un corbeau passa devant la fenêtre en croassant.

Finalement, c'est Masao qui avait eu l'idée de génie. Ils étaient censés être allés camper, et avaient fait une randonnée mouvementée avec chute dans les rochers à la clé pour Masao et Hideyuki, tandis que Genzo était supposé s'être empalé la jambe sur une branche pointue. Le fils de Ryo trouvait l'explication simpliste et un peu trop tirée par les cheveux, mais il n'en avait pas d'autre à proposer.

Alors, quand Kaori, Kazue et Miki franchirent la porte du Cat's Eye, l'air de s'être bien amusées, elles trouvèrent une scène des plus normales: les enfants faisant une partie de Monopoly dans un coin (partie que Hideyuki perdait lamentablement), Falcon faisant la vaisselle sans broncher et les deux pervers en train de baver sur Kasumi.

Après avoir salué les deux idiots avec une bonne massue, les mamans embrassèrent leur petit monde et s'enquirent du weekend.

_ Tout s'est bien passé, Kaori chérie, dit Ryo après s'être sorti de sous la massue et avoir obtenu un langoureux baiser de sa femme. On a fait du camping!

_ Et Hide s'est entaillé le front, dit Kaori, le fusillant du regard.

_ Euh... oui, mais... Crois-moi, ça aurait pu être pire!

Le nettoyeur se passait la main derrière la tête, un air niais sur ses traits, quand Hideyuki vit son expression se transformer du tout au tout. Alors que Mick, Miki et Falcon se figeaient à leur tour, Ryo ordonna:

_ Les enfants, ne bougez pas et pas un mot! Kazue et Kasumi, derrière le bar et cachez-vous, vite! Kaori, sors ton arme et prépare-toi à viser derrière toi. Tout le monde fait comme si de rien n'était!

Hideyuki, estomaqué, ressentit alors les auras meurtrières de trois hommes qui se dirigeaient à grands pas vers le café. Des yakuzas, il en jurerait. Il entoura sa soeur de son bras et s'avança sur la banquette pour la dissimuler aux regards. Il savait que la vitre blindée du café les protégeait de l'extérieur, mais lui protègerait sa petite soeur à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les hommes entrèrent, et Hideyuki vit leur surprise à la vue des deux tenanciers et des trois clients accoudés au comptoir qui discutaient tranquillement et sirotaient un café.

_ Que puis-je vous servir, Messieurs? demanda Miki, jouant admirablement la comédie.

_ On sait que City Hunter vient souvent ici, dit le plus baraqué des trois. On veut le club des cinq!

_ Pardon?

_ Tu sais de quoi je parle! rugit le plus petit des trois hommes en costard, brandissant un pistolet. On veut le club des cinq, ceux qui ont tué nos hommes et détruit la drogue sur les docks hier!

Hideyuki vit Ryo hocher imperceptiblement la tête, et d'un seul coup lui, Kaori et Mick se retournèrent tandis que Miki et Falcon se redressaient. Tous portaient une arme: Ryo et Kaori leur revolver, Mick ses couteaux de lancer, Falcon son fusil mitrailleur et Miki son fusil à pompe; et les braquaient sur les trois hommes qui d'un seul coup n'en menaient plus large.

_ Ah, c'est nous que tu cherches? lança Ryo d'un ton nonchalant que démentait son regard sombre.

Hideyuki frémit devant la puissante aura meurtrière que dégageaient les cinq nettoyeurs, leur regard implacable, mais à côté de lui Natsumi hoqueta de surprise, l'air impressionnée. Il murmura tout bas:

_ Que se passe-t-il, Natsumi?

_ Leur aura, chuchota-t-elle, émerveillée. Elle est si forte et si belle! Argentée, magnifique! Ils font bloc pour nous défendre!

_ V...vous?

_ Parfaitement, mon gars! Tu as devant toi le club des cinq nettoyeurs de Shinjuku!

Une nuée de libellules passa dans la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs et les épaules des enfants, mais les malfrats ne s'en rendirent pas compte, obnubilés par leurs adversaires. Hideyuki nota la brève surprise de sa mère et de Miki à leur fugitif froncement de sourcils, mais elles restèrent de marbre.

Il devait bien admettre que le club formé par leurs parents avait bien plus d'allure que le leur, mais il savait que son père faisait cela pour les protéger. Et même s'il n'était en rien menacé, il se recroquevillait sur son siège, tout comme ses cousins, devant l'image terrifiante des nettoyeurs de Shinjuku pointant leur arme vers trois pauvres types qui tremblaient de peur.

_ Tu veux que je fasse les présentations? poursuivit Ryo, narquois. Alors voici M. et Mme Falcon, anciens mercenaires au tableau de chasse plus long que la lignée de vos ancêtres. Mick Angel, nettoyeur numéro un des États-Unis et en résidence permanente ici à Tokyo, et enfin City Hunter, ma partenaire et moi-même. Et vous êtes?

_Hiiiii! laissa échapper le leader alors que les trois hommes se jetaient à genoux. Pitié, City Hunter! Pitié, M. Angel! Pitié, M. et Mme Falcon! Nous ne savions pas! Stupides comme nous sommes! Pi...pitié! Nous... nous ne vous dérangerons plus! Promis!

_ Alors disparaissez! tonna Umibozu en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Verts de peur, les yakuzas déguerpirent à toute allure, se bousculant pour sortir et filant sans demander leur reste. Un bref silence s'installa avant un fou rire général. Mais Hideyuki savait que c'était le calme avant la tempête, car leurs mères avaient oublié d'être bêtes.

_ Dis donc, Ryo! demanda Kaori la première. C'est quoi cette histoire de club des cinq?

_ Ha ha ha! fit le nettoyeur, gêné, alors qu'une goutte de sueur apparaissait à l'arrière du crâne des trois hommes. Ce... ce n'est rien, Kaori chérie! Une plaisanterie avec Falcon et Mick!

_ Une plaisanterie, vraiment?

Choisissant le pire instant possible, Saeko débarqua dans le café, tout sourire.

_ Alors, où est-il, ce fameux club des cinq? Quels pros ils sont! Ils m'ont tout nettoyé avec un courage exemplaire! Et même s'il y en a pour des millions de dégâts, je...

Saeko s'interrompit devant le regard interloqué des mamans et celui complètement paniqué des papas. Libellule sur la tête, elle marmonna:

_ Ah, ça me fait penser que j'ai encore plein de rapports à faire! À bientôt, tout le monde!

L'inspecteur de police battit précipitamment en retraite, mais le mal était fait. Le regard de Kaori alla de l'air bêta de Ryo au sourire forcé de Falcon, à l'expression ahurie de Mick, au froncement de sourcils suspicieux de Miki et Kazue, au sifflotement gêné de Kasumi, pour finir par se poser sur la table des enfants qui ne pipaient mot, figés d'appréhension. Et Hideyuki vit tout de suite que sa mère avait compris.

_ Aïe aïe aïe, l'aura de Maman est rouge feu! murmura Natsumi, un peu effrayée.

_ Show time! marmonna-t-il en réponse, observant sa mère rougir de colère et se tourner vers son mari qui se ratatinait sur son tabouret, l'air terrifié.

_ Ryo! hurla-t-elle, la plus grosse massue que Hideyuki ait jamais vue entre ses mains. Tu as emmené les enfants avec vous en mission?! C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été blessés?! Comment as-tu osé?!

_ Miiiick! rugit Kazue, une massue de belle taille également entre ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bougre d'imbécile?! Tu veux que notre fils se fasse tuer?!

_ Falcon! Miki s'écria à son tour, s'armant d'un rouleau à pâtisserie et le brandissant au-dessus de sa tête. Je croyais que tu étais le plus intelligent des trois, mais je me suis trompée! Tu me déçois beaucoup!

Boooooum! Baaaaam! Clonk! Après que la poussière soit retombée, Hideyuki inspecta les dégâts. Son père, les pieds agités de soubresauts dépassant de sous la gigantesque massue, était quasiment assommé pour le compte. Son oncle Mick, dont seuls les bras et les jambes dépassaient de la sienne, émettait un petit rire nerveux et agaçant, les yeux révulsés. Et l'oncle Umi gisait en travers du comptoir, une belle bosse sur son crâne rouge de honte.

_ Ça vous apprendra, bande de crétins finis! cria Kaori, se frottant les mains. Et Ryo, tu es privé de mokkori pendant un mois!

_ Idem, Mick! ajouta Kazue, furax. Que ça te serve de leçon! Masao est beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre de choses!

_ Falcon, tu feras le ménage et les courses seul pendant deux semaines, asséna Miki d'une voix tranchante. Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus à mettre nos enfants en danger!

Hideyuki brûlait d'envie d'intervenir, d'expliquer à leur mère que tout était de leur faute, que leurs pères n'avaient rien pu faire et leur avaient même sauvé la mise, mais il croisa le regard de son père qui s'extirpait lentement de sous la massue. Un insignifiant geste de dénégation, un regard clair et une pensée limpide: "Ne dis rien à ta mère".

Alors il se tut et observa la commedia dell'arte se mettre en place, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait vraiment les parents les plus extraordinaires, et la meilleure famille au monde.

_ Kazue, my love, ne me fais pas ça! Je t'en supplie à genoux!

_ Miki chérie, je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus!

_ Kaori, Sugar, pas ça! Pas de mokkori pendant un mois?! C'est trop cruel! Je vais mourir!

_ Pitié, Kazue! Ne me laisse pas dormir seul pendant un mois!

_ Miki, je t'en prie! Je déteste faire les courses! Je vais encore être la risée du quartier!

_ Kao, mon ange! Je te promets que je n'emmènerai jamais plus ces garnements! Pardonne-moi, ma chérie! S'il te plaît!

Hideyuki soupira, puis échangea un sourire gêné avec sa soeur et ses cousins. Leurs pères endossaient toute la responsabilité de leurs actes pour les protéger, au détriment de leur amour-propre.

_ Prenons-en de la graine, murmura Genzo. Plus jamais je ne laisserai mon père s'humilier comme ça pour moi.

_ Ça ne fait pas de mal au nôtre, commenta Natsumi en souriant largement, mais il est vraiment formidable de nous couvrir comme ça.

_ Je ne pensais pas mon paternel si bon acteur, renchérit Masao, secouant ses mèches blondes. Mais il est vraiment cool. À la santé de nos pères!

_ Et au club des cinq nettoyeurs de Shinjuku! souffla malicieusement Rumiko alors qu'ils faisaient tinter leurs verres de soda.

Hideyuki se concentra de nouveau sur sa partie de Monopoly, mais seulement après avoir échangé un clin d'oeil avec son père, prostré aux pieds de Kaori qui fulminait toujours. Les choses sérieuses venaient seulement de commencer.

À l'autre bout de la capitale, un puissant homme d'affaires sirotait son whisky, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait perdu de bons soldats, des millions de dollars étaient partis en fumée avec la drogue détruite sur les docks, mais ça ne faisait rien. La partie venait tout juste de débuter. "Club des cinq, prépare-toi. Ma vengeance sera terrible."


End file.
